Fast Whip (Confessions of a Wasteland Pony)
Fast Whip is an antagonist in the audio drama Confessions of a Wasteland Pony. His story is told by Amber Horn in the fourth episode, The Engineer. Biography Oasis Fast Whip was a slaver that operated in the Five Highways Wasteland. He was described as light grey earth pony buck with a long, greasy black mane and a missing front tooth. He was recognized by a black Gaucho hat that he wore at all times. While his origins are unknown, his ruthlessness made him famous among his fellow slavers in the area. He ran the Oasis Slaver Settlement which was one of the largest among the many in that area of the wasteland. After capturing another batch of slaves, one of the young colts named Sparky proved to be very capable in rebuilding Stable-Tec technology. Put to task, Sparky was able to build an entire terminal network with assembly lines and other machines to heavily industrialize the Oasis camp. While making life easier for the average slave, this industrialization allowed Fast Whip to vastly increase his reach and control over that section of the wasteland. Things continued on like this until Fast Whip captured a group who were the last survivors of Stable 80. He wanted to utilize the pipbucks that the stable dwellers were wearing to turn them into bomb collars. This would allow groups of slaves with one slaver to go further distances out into the wastes to pick through distant ruins. Sparky, Amber Glow, and Abalone were afraid to give Fast Whip that much power and felt compelled to finally make a break for it. They engineered a separate broadcast system into the bomb collars and kept a few piles of the plastic explosives to help them break out of the compound. Once they triggered the collars, the main Oasis hotel building collapsed, killing most of the slavers. The slaves were quickly able to overcome those still remaining. Lockjaw Fast Whip used a machine gun battle saddle to fire on as many as he could. Sparky, using an air compressor "Stuff Gun", launched a pipbuck casing right into Fast Whip's face, breaking his jaw, teeth, and tearing up his throat. The slaves left, assuming he had drowned in his own blood. However, Fast Whip was saved by slavers from a nearby camp. His reconstructed face had to be locked closed, drinking everything through a straw. He took on a new identity as "Lockjaw" after that, creating a threatening new mystique for the slaves in the other encampments. Eventually, he came into the good graces of a "new employer." This employer gave him a new mechanical jaw and other cybernetic enhancements... restoring his face. This employer also told him of a possible location where the escaped Oasis slaves might be. With the technology given to him, Lockjaw took command over the Mare Island sprite-bots and led them back against the island fortress. With him, were an army of slavers, raiders, mercenaries in four floating buses as well as the large battle tank which he himself commanded from. Initially, their assault on the island was successful. Lockjaw was shocked however to see the main guns on the wall come to life. He began his retreat in the tank, as the laser batteries made short work of his army. He thought he was safe, but a powerful explosion erupted from behind the wall. One of the MARS Guns fired a megaspell warhead, which came right down on top of him. Fast Whip/Lockjaw was vaporized in a brilliant green mushroom cloud of arcane energy. Quotes * "Fast Whip began addressing them together: ‘Take a look at this lot of happy faces. One of my away teams found their little village built beneath a section of bridge. They descend from Stable-dwellers themselves, and all have these beautiful little trinkets handed down to them from their ancestors. That includes a few more whose owners don’t need them anymore...’ He then turned to the Stable dwellers: ‘Which one of you knows these wrist computers the most?’ He held up a bloody one that one of his slavers had given him." - Amber Horn (when the Stable 80 survivors were captured) * "My dad took aim, and fired. A burst of white smoke erupted from the barrel as the solid metal PipBuck case soared through the air. The shielding of the wrist terminal was strong enough to survive the Great War… it was the best ammunition the Stuff-gun could use. In less than a second it made contact. The PipBuck crushed Fast Whip’s face as he bit clean through the trigger. The momentum knocked the slave master backwards… crushing his throat and lower jaw. My dad walked up, another PipBuck case already loaded. What he saw, was barely recognizable anymore… the PipBuck remained lodged in Fast Whip’s disfigured mouth. The blood and life gurgled out of him as he struggled to breathe. My dad turned and walked away, leaving the wicked stallion to drown in his own blood." - Amber Horn (on Fast Whip's "death") * "Lockjaw’s tank had just reached the top of the hill, when a second hole was punched through the sky and rained down on top of him. The warhead exploded into a bright green mushroom cloud that rose over the horizon. It rose so high that it could be seen from all across the Five Highways Wasteland… It was a symbol to everyone, that we were no longer hiding in fear. We were no longer the ones who had to escape away into the night. From now on, it would be the wasteland that stood in fear of us.” - Amber Horn (on Lockjaw's real death) Behind The Scenes * Fast Whip is in a lot of ways meant to just be a "typical slaver." Mare Island itself is one of the antagonists of the episode, and the mysterious employer which "transforms" him into Lockjaw is as much a mysterious threat as the island fortress. Category:EAST Corp Productions Category:Characters Category:Confessions of a Wasteland Pony Category:Characters (Confessions of a Wasteland Pony)